Amelia Grayson
| years = | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = Amelia Fox Amelia Ingram Amelia Jerome (1991–94) Amelia Ashton | birthname = Amelia Kane | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * * }} | employer = | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Gary Fox (1979–81) Razor Jerome (1983–94) Peter Ingram (1984) Nicholas Grayson (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | romances = Tom Barnes Miles Cooper Oliver Hayes | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Fox | adoptivefather = Paul Kane | adoptivemother = Cynthia Kane | stepfather = Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Dan Ingram (2009–13) | stepmother = Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Howard (2009–12) | brothers = Elijah D'Angelo | sisters = | halfbrothers = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Xavier Fox | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | sons = Sterling Fox III Adonis Grayson | daughters = Emily Fox | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Terence Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Grayson | grandsons = Sterling Fox IV Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | granddaughters = Leela Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = Sage D'Angelo Milo D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Brandon Fox Rocky D'Angelo Marcus Fox | nieces = Katie Fox Jennifer D'Angelo | cousins = | relatives = }} Amelia Evelyn Grayson ( Kane) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Amelia, then an 18 year old receptionist returns to town in June 1977 having completed her freshman year in college. Most of Amelia's stories have revolved around her feud with fashion mogul Katheryn Fox. The rivalry is ignited by the revelation that Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox II raped the teenage Amelia and impregnated her with Sterling "Stone" Fox III. After Amelia kills Sterling II during a severe psychotic break, the two women battle off and on over the years over control of Fox Creations and custody of Amelia's son. In the meantime, Amelia's undying love for Nicholas Grayson causes quite a lot of trouble for her. Amelia and Nick are presumably married from 1983 to 1984 until his presumed death but it is later revealed that Amelia had actually married Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome who was working for the Grayson family's rival, Dante D'Angelo. Nick and Amelia are set to marry in 1987 but she is presumed dead. Amelia returns in 1991, along with Razor and she forges a bond on with Stone but he is killed in a car accident the following year. As Amelia rekindles her romance with Nick, a 1994 plot twist reveals that she is actually Dante and Katheryn's illegitimate daughter, something Amelia is not made aware of until 1996, and she forces Dante to keep quiet. Nick and Amelia finally marry in 2001 but the marriage crumbles when Nick discovers that she lied about having his son Adonis "Donnie" Zane 20 years prior. Amelia finally claims Katheryn as her mother when Kay suffers a stroke in May 2003. By the time of their deaths in 2012 and 2013, Amelia has made peace with Dante and Katheryn. Storylines 1977–1987 1977 Amelia returns to Jericho City in June 1977 to attend her father Paul's funeral. During thing funeral when her mother Cynthia is too distraught to deliver a eulogy, Amelia exposes her family's dark secret – Paul had been an abusive drunk for years and she blames karma for the car accident that killed him. When most of her father's insurance policy goes to the funeral home, Amelia is forced to drop out of college and get a job as a receptionist at the local salon. The job is short lived when the snobby client Shelby Grayson gets her fired accusing her of being too friendly with Shelby's husband Nicholas. Nick blames Shelby's behavior on pregnancy hormones and he then gets Amelia a job interview with fashion designer Katheryn Fox. As Paul's longtime employer, and as a favor to Cynthia, Katheryn hires Amelia as her personal assistant. During a business trip to Las Vegas, Amelia has a drunken fling with Fox Creations executive Tom Barnes only to find out that he is married. To make matters worse, Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox II fears Amelia will sue for sexual harassment and convinces her to quit her job as Katheryn's assistant and accept a scholarship from the company to continue going to college. After signing a nondisclosure agreement, Amelia happily accepts a check for her tuition which Cynthia puts into a trust which she is only allowed to use for school. After hearing the news of Nick welcoming twins with Shelby, Amelia goes to visit him at the hospital. Amelia and Nick visit the his son Terence only to learn that his daughter Nikki has been abducted from the nursery. Shelby accuses Amelia of using her daughter's disappearance to seduce Nick. However, Amelia assures Shelby she and Nick are just friends. She is shocked when a distraught Shelby confesses that she only got pregnant by Nick to get away from her controlling mother. Unbeknownst to the ladies, Nick overhears Shelby's confession and runs off. Amelia tracks Nick down at a bar. He's been drinking and he impulsively kisses her. Amelia tells Nick that despite how he feels about Shelby, the twins need him. 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1991–2009 2011– Development Creation and background The character is derived from Jessica Antonio – one of the original characters from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, Jessica is the illegitimate daughter of mobster Javier Santiago and his evil mistress Kat Antonio, raised by wealthy Venezuelan corporate raider Lawler Antonio. Jessica falls in love with Nik Walker, her father's arch nemesis and the widow of her half-sister Melanie. Their romance is plagued by Nik's marriage and the blood feud between their families. Jessica as a character was conceived a tragic heroine – in every sense of the word. From her forbidden love for Nik, to her son Lloyd's near death that forces her to reveal that Nik is the boy's father; a revelation that leads to her ex-husband Tony Valderama's killing spree and eventual incarceration. She struggles to live up to the perfection that was her late sister. The character was completely overhauled – though she displays heroic qualities, she is far from a heroine. Currently scripted as the illegitimate daughter of Katheryn Fox and international crime lord Dante D'Angelo born on September 29, 1958 – Amelia is adopted and raised as the child of Paul Kane and wife Cynthia in Philadelphia. Paul had previously worked as the Fox estate manager while Cynthia served as the housekeeper. The only components of the character's backstory that has remained consistent throughout major rewrites are her star-crossed romance with Nicholas Grayson, her lineage (i.e. her biological parents) and her feud with Katheryn. As a child, Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Katheryn and her husband Sterling's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and work in the fashion industry. In the spring of 1972, Amelia is suddenly shipped off to boarding school. In 1977, Paul is killed in an accident which prompts Amelia's introduction. The character is inspired by several female soap characters; most significantly of from and a bit of 's . Alternate personalities * Camelia Smith : Camelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Camelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Camelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. After the death of her daughter Emily in 1980, Camelia emerges, sleeps with Gary and then skips town. She tracks down and seduces Nick Grayson. The affair destroys Nick's marriage and results in the birth of her son Adonis. * Thea Harris: Thea is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. She is patterned after Amelia's adoptive mother — Cynthia. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs; Thea is also responsible for keeping the secret about Adonis Grayson's birth as the child is stolen soon after. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 13–14) who constantly relives the trauma of Amelia's rape at the hands of Sterling Fox II, the birth of her son Stone, and the boy's presumed stillbirth. *'Lia Kane': Lia (aged 14) emerged on December 23, 1994 after weeks of hypnosis from Dante. It is established that Lia was the alter that killed Sterling Fox II in the summer of 1980. Lia goes on a rampage and nearly kills Dante D'Angelo when she pushes him out of a window. She also tries to burn down the Fox Estate, nearly killing Amelia's grandson Storm. *'Sterling Fox II': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's rapist Sterling Fox II. The alter only surfaces one time in 1993 when he tries to convince a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her wrist to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links * Category:1958 births Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Illegitimate children